


Por Xiao Mei

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 21:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12093558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Oculta entre las sombras de aquella ciudad, May Chang se permite alcanzar por sus desbordantes emociones.





	Por Xiao Mei

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction, Wattpad y Full Metal Alchemist Amino.

****Por Xiao Mei** **

 

Oculta entre las sombras de aquella ciudad, resguardada de la mirada de sus nuevos compañeros, May Chang se permite alcanzar por sus desbordantes emociones. Y, en cuestión de segundos, sus sollozos se confunden con el viento que había comenzado a arreciar.

—¿Por qué tenía que ocurrirnos esto? ¿Xiao Mei, por qué...? —Las palabras mueren tras sus labios, incapaces de ser pronunciadas ante el creciente vacío en su pecho. De repente, imágenes de su preciada amiga bombardean su mente, sumergiéndola en una vorágine de pura agonía—. ¿¡Qué se supone que haga yo ahora!?

Habían recorrido la ciudad entera, rebuscando por cada rincón durante todo el día ¡y nada! Xiao Mei no aparecía por ninguna parte y ya era muy tarde para continuar. Incluso May comprendía lo vano que sería proseguir su búsqueda en la oscuridad. Aun así, el agudo pesar que se había difuminado por su menudo cuerpo le impedía hacer otra cosa más que deshacerse entre lágrimas e hipidos. Porque por mucho que se había esforzado por verse fuerte y optimista, el terror que había estado ocultando la tenía dominada. Y es que dónde, dónde estaba su amiga. ¿Estaría herida, hambrienta? ¿La tendrían secuestrada o habría hallado dónde refugiarse? ¿La encontrarían?

Un quejido de impotencia se le escapa al mismo tiempo que sus puños se cierran contra las telas púrpuras de su traje. No lo sabía, desconocía totalmente el paradero y estado de su pequeña compañera. No tenía más que suposiciones y vagas esperanzas. Y si algo le sucedía a Xiao Mei, jamás podría perdonárselo. ¡Nunca! Después de todo lo que habían vivido juntas, convirtiéndose en el apoyo incondicional de la otra, luchando lado a lado contra las injusticias de su pueblo... ¿Qué es lo que haría de no poder encontrarla, de perder su compañía para siempre?

—¿Dónde estás, Xiao Mei?

Le duele la cabeza de tanto llorar y su estómago gruñe de hambre. Secándose los ojos, mira a su alrededor tratando de orientarse un poco. No ganaría nada quedándose allí, lamentándose como la infante que creía ya haber dejado atrás. Lo más sensato era regresar con los señores Scar y Yoki para descansar antes de enfrentar un nuevo día.

Sí, eso sería lo mejor. No podía dejarse vencer todavía, no debía dejarse sumir por la angustia. Sin importar cómo, encontraría a Xiao Mei y se aseguraría de jamás volver a perderla de vista. Ya que ellas dos eran la esperanza de su clan, ambas tenían el deber de regresar a Xing con la clave para la inmortalidad.

Apenas reparando en su alrededor, termina localizando a sus compañeros y en silencio caminan rumbo a su refugio. Bajo las luces de las farolas, las mejillas de May brillan de lágrimas olvidadas y sus ojos negros de inquebrantable determinación. Porque no importaba el tiempo que le tomase, ella daría con Xiao Mei.

La encontraría sin importar qué, aún cuando eso le costase las esperanzas a su pueblo.


End file.
